ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Hundred Machine Funeral: Mysterious Dawn
Hundred Machine Funeral: Mysterious Dawn is the twenty-seventh of Karakuri Dôji Ultimo. Plot At the Sparrow Place, Musashi Murayama tells Roger Dunstan the he's asserting him for breaking dimensional law by time-traveling to The 21st Century, thus causing the The 30th Century to disappear, and aims his ray gun at him. While Yamato Agari voice his disapproval for Musashi's actions, Dunstan express his glee that The Good Dôji Club and The Evil Dôji Branch have all gathered and that One Hundred Machine Funeral can finally start. However, Musashi angrily yells at Dunstan for his nonchalant behavior for destroying his home and vows to make him turns everything back to normal. Dunstan causally mocks how Musashi is acting like a selfless policeman, but knows he really seeks retribution for his sister Miyu Murayama, who no longer exist. Enraged, Musashi fires his ray gun, but Dunstan uses Space-Time manipulation to freeze the particles and grabs it, to the former's surprised. Using it like baseball bat, Dunstan hit Musashi hard enough to send him flying away into space. When Yamato turns his attention Dunstan, he finds him gone, only to appears right behind him. Showcasing his Omnipresent powers by being "Everywhere and nowhere all at once", Dunstan mocks Yamato, proclaiming that Yamato can never beat him and no one can never catch him and will always watch over them in the battles to come. Yamato ask him why is he doing all this, but Dunstan refuses to tell why he created the Karakuri Dôji or anything else. However, Dunstan claims that once the One Hundred Machine Funeral begins, Yamato will learn the truth about him, the dôji, and about the human race. He also claims if Yamato can beat him, he'll gain all the Noh powers and achieve global dominance, though warns him that ultimate happiness or disappointment will follow after. Seeing the sun rising, Dunstan reiterates the rules of the One Hundred Machine Funeral, which officially starts now, and reminds everyone he's always watching over them. Later in the morning, Rune Kodaira energetically greets Yamato on their way to school. When Yamato exasperatedly asks why Rune is acting so normal, despite everything that happened yesterday, Rune points the One Hundred Machine Funeral lasts a whole year and The Evil Dôji Branch agrees to keep a eye on things as they go about their everyday lives. Yamato admits The Good Dôji Club more or less agree on the same thing, but Yamato says things been messy. Then Jealous shows up, which puts Yamato on edge, but Rune says that they're not going cause any trouble and ask where Ultimo. Inwardly, Yamato stress out if he should tell Rune the truth, but Jealous simply blurts out that Ultimo is at Hyoe Tokorozawa's office at the moment since Yamato can't bring him to his house. As Rune comments that Yamato doesn't trust him anymore, Musashi appears to reminds Yamato about Shin Ekoda's funeral is tonight and tell him to meet at Eco's Sushi so they need to get their cover story straight to avoid any unnecessary trouble. Still forlorn about Eco's death, Yamato choose to skip school to run a errand. Musashi ask if Yamato plans to turn back time to help Eco, but Yamato assures that he won't ruin the second chance Eco gave them. At Sparrow Place, a heavily injured K lies in bed with a body cast on and can't move. K is worry about how silent Vice has been and how he won't be able to cook if he demands to eat and will suffers Vice's anger as a result. When Vice finally speaks to order K to make some food, K begins to panic, but Vice then surprisingly says he'll go buy some food and ask K what he wants. While K is tearfully shock by Vice's offer, Vice leaves the room and wonders why he suddenly doing a favor for his master, thinking about Yamato, who rescue him Dunstan. Suddenly, a strange boy named Jun Chichibu appears before Vice, who starts jabbering how he learn about Vice via Internet being a Karakuri Dôji and saw him transform into his ICON yesterday. Annoyed, Vice causally stabbed Jun through his body, which only makes Jun smile derangedly. Jun proclaims he wanted to die as "Death is the greatest destruction" and ask if this action can act like their "Pledge Ritual" so Vice can die with him as his dôji. Characters in Order of Appearance * Musashi Murayama * Sophia (ICON) * Ultimo (ICON) * Yamato Agari * Roger Dunstan * Milieu (ICON) * Regla * Makoto Sayama * Slow * Akitsu Otake * Goge * Hibari Oume * Pardonner * Kiyose Matsumoto * Service * Yoichi Oizumi * Paresse * Mizho * Orgullo * Akira Hidaka * Edile * Hana Koganei * Désir * Sumako Miyoshi * Jealous * Rune Kodaira * Rage * Fusataro Fussa * Avaro * Kaizo Oume * Vice * K * Jun Chichibu Category:Chapters